pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lucario 21 4
Welcome Hi Lucario 21 4, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Giveaways; From ej12hero page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WallyRuss (Talk) 01:39, 15 June 2012 Messages from Fourm: Giving Out Random Frogs! If you came here from my fourm, Giving Out Random Frogs, then leave your messages here! Regarding Frogs: Regarding Sets: I just requested the set June Bugs on your forum Ruler1357924680 20:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you like the whole set? Lucario 21 4 02:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer the whole set please. Ruler1357924680 20:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Just for Bluewater27 and Redsky58! Yeah, I've deemed you special enough to get your own section Blue! ^__^ (Calling you Blue seems awkward...must think of a better name!) Set; from BlueWater27 (RedSky58) Okay, I'm not sure if I can get the Sunflower set. But there are a few things I may be able to do, depending on what you are doing with sets. If you are not going backwards with sets (though it sounds like you may be) then here is what I can promise: This week when the new set comes out, I will request it, redeem it, and give it to you. If you are going backwards with sets and you have to have the Sunflowers, it will be a little harder but i will try to send it to you. It won't cost me a bit sending it to you LOL, not even stamps, since I just use the stamps that I got redeeming the set. When I gift people, I usually find ways to help them out while making profit myself, so we're both happy. For instance, in filling a request for any Tribus, I would 1) Find two Tribus, 2) breed them three or four times, 3) gift one and sell the other three. Selling the other three made up the cost of breeding all four, so I make money while helping others out. I do the same when gifting sets, only with stamps; I just redeem a set of eight frogs, make around 15 stamps, and I only have to use eight stamps to gift them, so I still make 7 stamps. Anyhow, sorry for the lenghthy message. I'm known for talking too much when I get started on something LOL, but people tell me they enjoy reading my messages so, go figure. Thank you for all of the Glass Chromas; I'm going to get off this computer to go check my iPad. Have a frogsome week, -BW27 (RS58) 17:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) XD, yeah, I am going backwards through sets...but I guess you can just give me the new one when it comes out. I'll just figure out working backwards by myself. On the topic of making a profit, I think that's REALLY smart. But on the sets, sometimes a set of eight frogs only gives you eight stamps, then I end up losing...so yeah. Which is the reason I'm running low on them, only about 20ish stamps left...T__T And I don't care how long your messages are. Make then a page if you must! All the better to read! I get the rep for talking too much too..^__^ Lucario 21 4 17:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol On the subject of the Pingo: Well, maybe... 8-I (secretive smiley face) haha. My Sol page: I saw you edited it LOL, I got bored with it and basically abandoned it. I haven't even looked at it for a month. So, glad you found it! Dashrainbow: I did send her a Pingo, and i'll send her some other goodies later. She friended me back, and that's always a good sign when i'm choosing new friends. :) Would you mind helping out my friend GreenTurtle38? She's not low level (i think she's level 12), but she doesn't have any friends apart from me and S34N. I'm sure she'd be really happy if you'd send her a few high level frogs. P.S. I really like your profile picture rofl. +__+ face added to -__- face equals +__- electricity face. Haha. BWRS2758 21:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) XD looks more like a dead sleepy face to me! I'll make sure to send some frogs to her(greenturtle) And question, is Greenturtle38 really another person or is it like your third account, because if you don't mind me saying, BLUEwater27...REDsky58...GREENturtle38? Very fishy....-__+ Or it might just be a giant conscience! >__< Thanks again Bluewater27! (Oneday I'm going to get lazy and just call you Blue...^__^) Lucario 21 4 23:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) and a PS, I think you should try to get a wiki account. It'll be so much easier to find you! (did I already ask you?) Lucario 21 4 00:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, blue is fine, i'm not picky. :) But seriously, no, GT38 is one of my best friends from school. She likes green, and she likes turtles. She actually made up that name for one of her other games and when she got a Plus+ account she just used the same name. I only have two accounts, one for my iTouch 4g and one for my iPad 3. But honestly there are hundreds, probably thousands of Plus+ users whose names start with a color, so to judge me in that way just wouldn't be fair. On a lighter note, I did recieve a couple of your gifts, but I'm running out of stamps so I'm not going to Fast-Deliver them yet. :) (well, to me "running out" means below 100, and I have 99). About the smiley face, how does this one look: :^L ("my lips are sealed") +__+ I'm not great with smileys, but I somehow managed to invent this face: ~<8^} (tilde-less than-eight-pointing upwards arrow-closing bracket) which translates to (feather-hat-creepy eyes-pointy nose-mouth) lol. And after an editing conflict, I did see the last part of your message. :) The reason that I haven't gotten an account yet, is that wikia terms say something like "services are intended soley for the use of persons 13 and over" and as of now I am almost 12 1/2. That rule is the most annoying one I ever heard of; it keeps me from joining almost every site i want/need to join until next February, my birthday. But oh well, I'm almost always near a computer or ipad, so if you need to say something to me, just post here (I check your page every few hours) or on one of my pages such as my Pingo forum or Frogs for Free!! 00:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks. I've been thinking what would be a good nickname, besides the boring (bluewater) the overused (BW27) the somewhat awkward (blue) and the just plain silly (water). I've got no idea why I named my Plus account BlueWater27. I was just bored and thought, "well why not?" it was waaaay before I came to the wiki (it was around Marchish was when I started editing). So I just Plus searched "Pocket Frogs" and added half the results. Sadly no one added me back (most of those people werent even playing anymore and so I was shocked when I started editing and requesting and all of a sudden the followers started poring in! I now have around 70 friends on my BW27 account and 30 on my newer account. (the RedSky58 account). I have so many on BW27 that I can't add all of my followers anymore, and so my follower list just grows and grows. That's why it took me a while to friend you back. I usually don't add someone unless 1) I have given them frogs or 2) they have given ME some frogs and i want to give them frogs back or 3) I have talked to them a few times on the Wiki. Sometimes I will add people on one account and not the other. So that's my crazy Plus+ history. -__- Well, if you think of a good new nickname for me, just let me know so I can use it. I don't know of one for you because your plus name is really cool, and I like just using it. P.S. have you figured out the pattern to Ruler's screen name? It took me a few times to figure it out XD 17:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Same goes for me too. I haven't maxed out my friends yet, but when I do, I'm going to feel REALLY bad about not adding my followers back. The only thing I get kind of annoyed about is that some people will just ask for a frog, we'll trade a few times, and then we never answer eachother's requests anymore. I always feel like I should delete them to make room for more friends, but as I said before, I'd feel REALLY bad... As for your nickname, I'll keep trying...maybe something flamboyent like Color God or something. (ehhh...not..>__<) And as for ruler's name, it took me about a minute of staring and alot of brainpower to figure it out. I was like, "Why so many numbers??? @___@" And then I typed it out and felt like a dummy...XD And as for this: ~<8^} I see creepy-jack-o-lantern-with-random-smoke-coming-on-top... ^__^ Lucario 21 4 18:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol yea. I don't think there's such a thing as maxing out, but I have heard that eventually when you get a whole lot of friends it starts crashing every time you tap the neighbors icon. I get kind of annoyed when my friends stop plaing, then I think, "welll...doesn't seem like they're coming back...but they might...but they might not..." so I always end up just leaving them on the list. About my smiley, I guess you're right. As I said I'm horrible with smiley faces, I just like to make them up =^€ LOL . $__$